


Sweet & Graceful

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, 物品艾利, 艾利, 食品艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	Sweet & Graceful

#sweet  
艾伦.耶格尔，乖乖地坐在他的小模具里，等待着烤箱的热量把他变成一块真正的蓝莓麦芬。  
“我很热。”他嘟囔着。  
“就快好了，艾伦。变成蓝莓麦芬你就是真正的男子汉了，成长的过程可不能着急。”汉尼斯烤箱一说话六个平面全都振动，上下左右的全方位立体声环绕着艾伦，弄得他头皮发痒。  
艾伦默默点头，感受着自己的身体发热，膨胀，他感觉他的模具有点儿小了，勒得他不舒服，于是大口吸气。他闻到自己的身体散发出黄油与面粉的香气，既为这种感受欣奇，又为快要走出烤箱兴奋，他听到他的蓝莓心脏咚咚直跳，紧张地想要咽唾沫――如果他有的话，他等不急了，为了防止他那颗不停跑跳的蓝莓心脏精疲力竭，他开始和汉尼斯烤箱说话。  
“汉尼斯叔叔，你每天烤过那么多面包，和我说说他们吧。”  
烤箱笑了起来，上下左右的暖意裹紧了艾伦。  
“昨天我烤了两根法棍，他们都很挺长，胖一些的叫莱纳，瘦一些的叫贝尔托特，小伙子们一进烤箱就开始说话，都不理我老头子。”  
“他们说什么呢？”  
“那个叫莱纳的胖法棍在教贝尔托特怎么追求布丁小姐阿尼，可怜的贝尔托特紧张坏了。我倒是见过那个小丫头，雪白的奶盖配着香橙粒，可漂亮了。”  
“我还烤过你爸妈，他们俩坐得很近，说几句话就要亲上去了。”  
“唔，”艾伦眨了眨他的蓝莓眼睛，咕哝道，“美妙的爱情。”  
“怎嘛，小艾伦也恋爱啦？”  
“我还没呢，”艾伦说。  
汉尼斯问他，“小艾伦想和谁恋爱呢，巧克力麦芬小姐吗，她们黑黝黝的怪性感呢。”  
艾伦吸了一口热气，“我想和锡兰红茶恋爱。”  
“嗯？和红茶恋爱？”汉尼斯烤箱很是诧异，“为什么呀。”  
小艾伦等这个问题很久了，立刻把背得滚瓜烂熟的答案捧出来，“我们家有一个爱情传说，我爷爷的爷爷告诉爷爷，爷爷告诉爸爸，爸爸告诉我。”  
“嗯，说说看？”  
“服务员小姐端甜点的时侯没拿稳，锡兰红茶洒了一点到我爷爷的爷爷身上，他当时被涩到了很是生气，可很快就觉得那味道真是太好了，他爱上了那杯红茶，那是我爷爷的奶奶。”  
“红茶怎么能是你爷爷的奶奶呢？”  
“我们家按眼缘认亲戚哒。”  
“哦……”  
“我爷爷在被端给客人之前，一直跟我说，我只有见过他奶奶那样的红茶，才知道什么叫做漂亮。我喜欢这个故事，我也想找到我自己的红茶。”  
汉尼斯沉默一会儿，“小艾伦，麦芬家是不容易见到红茶的，一起点这两样的客人挺少。”  
“我一定要试试！”艾伦大声说道，惊讶地发现他的声音变了，它听起来充满了磁性。  
“你成熟啦，艾伦。你是真正的男子汉了。”汉尼斯大叔笑着说道。  
艾伦眼前忽得开阔一片，他看到托盘已经在烤箱门边迎接他，结巴起来，“我我我我觉得还没准备好，我的模具太小了――”  
“那是你的错觉孩子，”汉尼斯烤箱冲着坐到托盘中的艾伦呼口热气，“你匀称着呢！”  
走出烤箱的艾伦被放到麦芬家庭中间，他晕乎乎的，顶着明亮的灯光，看着穿同样制服的巨人们在他的柜台小山边上走来走去，人声与器械声代替了汉尼斯大叔的声音，有点儿吵，他听了却的很是喜欢，他狠狠地吸了一口空气中浓郁的奶香和果香，对自己说：你，艾伦.耶格尔，已经是一枚真正的蓝莓麦芬了。  
麦芬家的其他人围着他打量，格里沙和卡露拉不住地盯着他瞧。  
“你长大了儿子。”  
“你帅呆了儿子。”  
“你看艾伦，那边那麦芬姑娘正盯着你瞧呢，我打赌她爱上你了。”  
艾伦沉浸在与父母再次相见的喜悦中，抓着爸妈欣喜的目光打量自己，他现在可以确信自己面庞英俊，身体结实，不由得高昂起头，仿佛是这家甜品屋的国王。  
“十号，一个蓝莓麦芬！”  
艾伦见到服务生径直向他走来，把他装上托盘，一下子慌了，抓紧了托盘的垫纸，“妈妈妈妈我害怕――”  
“去吧艾伦，去餐桌上看看，没准你能遇到红茶呢。”  
男子汉艾伦拼命抓住想要溜走的勇气，把它们塞回自己的蓝莓粒，等他终于冷静下来，已经和桌布拥抱了结结实实。这是一片天蓝色的桌布，绣着精美的浅黄色小花，他想这块桌布太美了，于是立刻打招呼。  
“您好，桌布小姐。”  
桌布上的一朵小花皱了一下，“实际上，是桌布先生，我是男的。”  
“啊抱歉抱歉！”  
“没事，我叫爱尔敏。”  
“我叫艾伦。”和桌布先生打了招呼，艾伦环顾四周，一下子呆住了。  
他面前的小托盘上盛着晶莹剔透的小杯，那杯子里的，正是锡兰红茶。  
――爷爷您真的没骗我！爷爷的爷爷您眼光真好！  
艾伦一下子就相信了，只有见到了锡兰红茶才知道什么是漂亮。  
这个位置靠窗，杯中的红茶安静剔透，赤褐的茶面被阳光染成橙红色，茶色沿着杯壁渐变，阳光洒来，临近杯底的茶液是明亮的橙，是温暖的金。这杯中的红茶安静而小巧，简单却精致，艾伦看呆了，他直勾勾地盯着那杯红茶久久回不过神来。  
同样接收到艾伦目光的杯子坐不住了，“小麦芬，你这样一直盯着利威尔先生看不礼貌的。”  
艾伦这才移开目光，“抱歉茶杯小姐，我叫艾伦，请问那是红茶先生的名字吗？”  
“你好艾伦，我叫佩特拉，是的，那是红茶先生的名字。”  
艾伦满脑子都是爷爷的爷爷的爱情故事，脱口问道，“佩特拉小姐，请问利威尔先生是……什么感觉的？涩的吗？”  
茶杯小姐红了脸――幸亏盛着红茶看不出来，“小艾伦，茶杯不允许对茶叶开放感官的。”  
艾伦也是才反应过来自己的问题不当，可是佩特拉小姐的脸依旧越来越红，这让他被奥路欧托盘骂了一顿。  
忙着道歉的艾伦并没有意识到顾客拿起了叉子，直到那把叉子接近他的身体，支吾着，“艾伦――我听刚才的谈话你叫艾伦对吗？我叫三笠，抱歉我得从你身上插走一块――”  
“没关系的，”艾伦向他微笑，“你好三笠。”  
叉子在小麦芬的目光下更郁闷了，“真的抱歉艾伦，如果我能动，我就去插那个食客了。”  
“你真的不用在意的，三笠。”  
安抚了叉子，艾伦再次把目光投向红茶。杯中的红茶先生沉默而忧郁，看得艾伦也难过起来，他不明白沐浴着如此温暖的阳光，面对着这样多彩的世界，红茶先生为何并不高兴。可他想，他一定要让红茶先生高兴起来。  
艾伦决定从打招呼开始，他挺了挺胸脯，身体紧紧地抵到小纸杯，深吸一口气，“利威尔先生您好，我是艾伦，您真是漂亮的红茶！”  
红茶本来正专注地思考如果自己有眉毛已经可以打成几个结，冷不丁被人猛地叫了名字，等他回过神来就抓住了话尾的一个“漂亮”。  
他循声望去，发现是一枚小麦芬在向他打招呼――说实话他从来没想过麦芬家会有这样粗犷而磁性的声音。那枚小麦芬胖乎乎的，匀称的身体与棕色的小纸杯贴合得堪称完美，甜香味顺着空气飘来，蓬松柔软的小麦芬转过一张金色的小脸盯着他瞧，黑不溜秋的蓝莓眼睛友善地眨呀眨的。  
他觉得这个小麦芬挺可爱的，于是对于打招呼时没记住人家名字有了几分愧疚，斟酌了一下，回道，“你好，小鬼。”  
小麦芬有点儿受伤，但立刻又在阳光下亮起了一双蓝莓眼睛，坚持不懈地，“您好，我叫艾伦。”  
利威尔松口气，“你好，艾伦。”  
――还好他不是不愿意记我的名字。艾伦放下心来，按计划追问道，“利威尔先生，您为什么不高兴？”  
利威尔仍在思考艾伦的话，思考了一阵之后反问，“我在不高兴吗？”  
小麦芬满脸认真，“就是的，您都不说话，而且忧郁都写进茶色里了！”  
利威尔沉默，风吹皱茶面，艾伦只觉得利威尔漂亮的脸皱成一团。  
“您为什么不高兴？”  
艾伦的声音带着他自身的香甜，裹满了小麦的香气和蓝莓的清新，被这样的声音连续不断地轰击，利威尔再也没办法态度强硬，他想了想，板着一张面孔解释道，“这个顾客已经喝了几口茶，我现在总是在想我被他吞下去的部分在胃里的感受，那太恶心了。”  
艾伦一愣，过了几秒说道，“利威尔先生屏蔽那部分的感官就好了，我就是这样处理被挖走的部分的。”  
利威尔为难了，“那毕竟是我的一部分。”  
“可是每个食物留着那部分感官都不会快乐的，利威尔不要对那部分感到抱歉，你屏蔽那部分的感官，它和你才会快乐。”  
利威尔又纠结了一会儿，屏蔽了部分感官。现在他的感官清净了，他可以尽情感受清新的空气，明媚的阳光，小麦芬性感的嗓音，于是他对艾伦笑了笑。  
小麦芬僵住了，蓝莓眼睛都要闪出光来，“您笑起来太漂亮了利威尔先生！”  
“是吗。”  
“是的！特别漂亮！您应该多笑笑！”艾伦不住地说，他想麦芬对红茶的一见钟情大概是他爷爷的爷爷留下来的祝福，利威尔对他笑得时候，他只感觉一根箭向他的蓝莓心脏射过来，那心脏“嘭”得一下炸开来，涌出的都是糖浆，他一边忙着把小蓝莓重新拼起来一边傻笑。  
他向来有话直说，于是立刻对着红茶先生唠叨，“利威尔先生，我爷爷的奶奶就是红茶！”  
“红茶怎么可能是你奶奶――”  
“我们家看眼缘认亲戚哒。”  
“哦……”  
“我要让利威尔先生做我儿子的妈妈！”  
利威尔一口气噎住……你都到餐桌上了去哪里认个儿子，要不你问问爱尔敏他同不同意……但是面对着小麦芬灼灼的目光和热切的幻想，他把这些话压了下去。  
“我真的，特别喜欢利威尔先生！”  
“……哦。”  
利威尔并不是故意表现得冷淡，他只是根本没反应过来。  
从茶叶产地到变成液体红茶，他从叶子较小的那个到茶色一般的那个，茶叶们从一开始就不怎么说话，只是微笑点头，他没兴趣从那些表情中读取好恶，因而独身惯了。突然间一个初出烤箱――还挺可爱――的小麦芬大声朝他告白，他没想好怎么回应。说实话他也不懂这个连食品种类都和自己不一样的小鬼看上他哪了。但他想自己的反应大概冷淡过头了，小麦芬以为告白失败又有点蔫巴，利威尔想着要不要再说点什么，好在小麦芬没有就此气馁。  
“利威尔先生漂亮！声音好听！心肠也好！”  
“……谢谢。”利威尔觉得这个谈话走向不对。  
“利威尔先生是最棒的锡兰红茶！利威尔先生是饮品界的皇后！”  
利威尔想他有必要纠正艾伦的观念，“男性哪能这么形容――”  
“因为！我，蓝莓麦芬，是甜品界的国王！”  
“……”利威尔沉默片刻，望向那双神采奕奕的蓝莓眼睛，“给我唱首歌吧，小国王。”  
艾伦呆住了，“为什么利威尔先生认为我会唱歌――”  
“……我舅舅说麦芬家的人都会唱歌。”  
艾伦有几分窘迫，“我混合的时候，面粉和黄油教过我，但是搅拌器先生太吵了，我没记住调子。”  
利威尔温和地道，“没关系。”  
“利威尔先生，”艾伦深吸一口气，“您真的要听，得做好准备。”他的蓝莓心脏咚咚直跳，他的歌声从心脏深处传出，由欢悦浅唱到激情澎湃。  
艾伦的歌确实不成调子，但他的活力和热情依旧攀着七扭八歪的曲调拥抱空气，再由空气传到利威尔那里。利威尔听着，愈加放松，茶色更加明亮。  
艾伦在茶杯被端起来的时候唱得更加大声，拼命帮利威尔分散放在被喝的感受上的注意力，在茶杯被放下后不唱了。  
“怎么了？”利威尔问他，“听着还不错。”  
艾伦气愤地盯着食客，“他怎么就能把利威尔先生给喝掉呢。”  
“这家伙不也吃了你――”  
“你看那家伙的下巴利威尔先生，才有几根胡子啊，多不算多少也忒少，再看这家伙的苦瓜脸！”  
利威尔无奈地看着那双满目凶光的蓝莓眼睛，“你要把被吃掉之前的时间都花在批评食客上面吗？”  
艾伦想努力地晃晃它的面包身体，但是小纸杯箍得紧紧的，“不，”艾伦想了想，“利威尔先生，可以给我讲讲外面的世界吗，先生从茶叶产地一路旅行到这张餐桌，一定见多识广。”  
“啊……”红茶先生在小麦芬温柔的注视下回顾过去的旅途，有着小麦芬的积极应和，那略显孤单的一路都变得温暖起来。他讲述茶园的风景，讲述采摘的茶农，讲述制茶的工艺，他平平淡淡的语调仿佛被茶园的朝露浸泡，被乡间的夕阳润色，伴着他的话语，艾伦嗅到了满园茶香，听到了声声脚步，看尽了晨露秋霜，它们都汇到利威尔清雅的茶香里，轻柔地将他包裹起来。  
他们不断交谈，红茶看到麦芬越来越小，麦芬看到红茶越来越浅，于是他们更加急切，想在这短促的时间里说更多的事情。  
艾伦讲完烤箱大叔的故事时，他见到对面的红茶先生只剩浅底，而他自己也只留下最后一小团，是名副其实的“小鬼”了。  
他突然很盼望这个食客手抖一次，让他也拥抱一次利威尔先生的身体，在滚烫和微涩中，把那并不甜美却回味无穷的滋味烙进蓝莓心脏，刻进每一寸蛋糕。  
他又想他就这样看着利威尔先生的模样，直到自己的最后一小团也不见，也是一种不错的告别。  
――可我还想和你说更多的事情，我想带你去参观我的甜品屋，也想去你出生的地方看看。  
――可我想说的话又早就已经告诉你。而感谢食神，我想见到的茶饮，我想找寻的感情，都已拥了满怀。  
“如果有机会去外面看看多好啊，听利威尔先生的讲述，那里一定很美。”  
“那里……确实很美。”  
“认识您真好，利威尔先生。”  
利威尔注视着只剩一小团的艾伦，他甚至已经找不到那双漂亮的蓝莓眼睛，他轻声回道，“我也是，艾伦。”  
食客叉起最后一块麦芬，艾伦在做感官屏蔽之前最后吸了一口茶香。  
“再见，利威尔。”  
利威尔望着艾伦刚刚所在的方向，感到茶杯被端起来，他迎着暖阳平静地关闭感官。  
“再见，艾伦。”  
你是那样讨我喜欢。

#graceful  
新来的艾伦第一眼就看上他了。  
他是一根钢笔，是这一架子工具的前辈。从主人韩吉尝试写作的那一天起，他就陪在主人身边。  
长时间低头写作的主人肩颈渐渐染上毛病，于是她买下了艾伦，一根长杆的实木捶背器。  
艾伦通体笔直，浅棕的实木肤色健康又亮丽，他头顶的小木球圆乎乎的，只要人家一看到他，就被他那颗弧度漂亮的小脑袋迷住，他就是发脾气，在那小木球的晃动下也只剩了可爱。  
韩吉主人写作时没那么多讲究，她总是一手拿着木锤捶背，另一手握着钢笔写作，每当那时候，艾伦就透过主人胳膊与肩膀的空隙观察那支钢笔：  
这根钢笔线条笔直而流畅，着了一身纯黑的笔杆外衣，银色的握位很是光滑，笔尖是FE大小，是金笔，他略微柔软的极细笔尖在纸页上灵巧地起舞，写下的文字圆润饱满，从不曾出现断水和深浅不均的坏情况。  
艾伦向纸张，笔架和电脑多方打听，才知道了钢笔的名字，他叫利威尔。艾伦那天一直在念叨这个名字，每触及一下主人的背，他就默念一次这个名字，越念越是喜欢，喜欢到他的小木球都发烫了。  
他开始更加认真的注视写字时的钢笔先生，钢笔先生较一般的钢笔来说，笔杆更细更短。每当他小巧的钢笔先生被韩吉握着，写出一行又一行或是工整或是漂亮的字母时，艾伦都会想象，想象他自己就是人类，他把钢笔先生握在手中，在满满一页纸上这下“利威尔先生我喜欢你”的句子，让他的钢笔先生看到，知道，记住。  
钢笔先生不怎么说话，他写字的时候总是沉默不语，艾伦少有的几次听到他说话，是在钢笔先生需要吸墨的时候。  
那时候，墨水盖一被打开，钢笔先生的墨汁舅舅便开始骂骂咧咧地和他打招呼，一边骂着一边嘱咐钢笔先生吸饱，钢笔先生的回嘴也往往简单粗暴。  
艾伦发现外观优雅，因为书写关系又学识渊博的钢笔先生，在说话时用语并不怎么文明，可还没沮丧五分钟，他就觉得这样的钢笔先生太可爱了。  
艾伦经常比较钢笔先生和自己。在钢笔中，利威尔先生也是较小的那一款，而他自己在捶背器中也算长的，粗略一比，他发现自己有五个利威尔先生那么长。那人类来打比方，如果韩吉小姐在利威尔钢笔的眼中是思维跳脱的大巨人，那艾伦想自己在利威尔先生眼里也得是个小巨人。他们的体型实在差了太多。  
但这些都不要紧，没有什么能阻挡艾伦的信念，他大声告诉架子上的朋友，他要追求钢笔先生。  
橡皮康尼第一个劝他，康尼光溜溜的橡皮脑袋在台灯下反光，“艾伦，别想不开，那支钢笔先生说话太难听了。”  
长脸台灯也开始附和，“你如果和那根钢笔恋爱，人家把脑袋转到头顶都不一定能把你看全，太痛苦了。”  
酒杯老头子也劝他，“你如果和钢笔在一起，万一你俩亲热的时候掌握不好火候，你得被喷一身墨。”  
但这些劝告都拦不住艾伦。大概心诚则灵，主人韩吉某天突发奇想，为了书写方便，把捶背器放到钢笔旁边。艾伦高兴坏了，激动地晃了晃，忘了自己脑袋太大，从架子上栽了下去。  
被韩吉重新放回架子里，艾伦红着脸―他以为――向他身边的钢笔打招呼。  
“您好，利威尔先生！我是艾伦！”  
利威尔正因为韩吉的手汗烦燥不已，冷不丁一个高分贝的嗓门在他头上嗡嗡嗡的，他向上瞧，眼睛都快翻上天去了才看到了那个新来的大家伙的脑袋，圆不溜秋的小球挺讨人喜欢――但这样说话太费劲了。利威尔回应了小鬼的招呼后就再也不说话。  
艾伦没有气馁，他开始在利威尔先生写字的时候和他说话。这时候利威尔先生随时可以看到他晃来晃去的木锤脑袋。  
“利威尔先生的字好看！”  
“利威尔先生跳舞好优雅！”  
“利威尔先生韩吉有手汗！先生小心！”  
“利威尔先生您该补充墨啦！”  
“我最喜欢利威尔先生了！”  
时间久了利威尔终于开始回话。  
“这不是我写的是四眼。”  
“如果你想要把那乱晃叫跳舞。”  
“别给我提她的手汗会做噩梦。”  
“我还不想那么快见到凯尼。”  
“……谢谢。”  
艾伦对利威尔先生终于和自己说话了很是高兴，但是并不满足。  
“利威尔先生话太少啦！”  
“别说胡话，我本来就很能侃。”  
“那证明给我看吧先生！”  
“……”  
“这样吧，利威尔先生把韩吉小姐写的文字念给我听，我每天往她背上撞也挺无聊的。”  
过了两天，利威尔真的开始把那些文字念出来。  
“‘我最喜欢赫里斯塔了’，”利威尔用他那平板的声音念道，“尤弥尔说着踩向莱纳的脚面。”  
利威尔有一项天赋，他能自动忽略韩吉所有的感叹号和问好――不管她连着写了几个，艾伦也总能把那些语调恒定在同一音准的句子听得津津有味。  
“‘结婚吧’。”  
“利威尔先生你认真的吗！”  
“……这家伙写的又不是我说的。”  
“……嗷。”  
“尤弥尔撬开希斯特利亚的双唇，把――”利威尔一顿，“小鬼，剩下的就不念了。”  
“……我想也是。”  
他们再熟一些，利威尔终于应验了墨水吸多的钢笔本质都是话唠这句真理，从艾伦怎么长那么高聊到韩吉的眼镜度数，从门上的三笠拳击套是不是对艾伦有意思，聊到手帕爱尔敏是男是女。  
绝大部分时候艾伦都相当热切的和他的利威尔先生谈话，等他胆子再大一些，就发现出了不同的走向。  
“请您不要说啦，本来韩吉就晃得我头晕，再思考您的话语我就脑缺氧了！”  
“……”  
“再说了我本来就是倒着脑袋和您说话！”  
“……好。”  
艾伦发现利威尔先生比以前好说话了，他每天喜滋滋地站在钢笔先生身边，盯着单身贵族台灯先生，与利威尔互道晚安。  
到时候来，艾伦突然了解到，韩吉要把利威尔钢笔送走。  
“那个金发男人头顶都该秃了怎么能用利威尔这样漂亮的钢笔呢？”  
“喂，小鬼――”  
“我会想您的！请利威尔先生也一定要想我！”听起来要哭了。  
“……会想你的。”  
艾伦望着利威尔被金毛捧走，伤心的小球都好像变大了。  
“这球是不是变重了？”韩吉握着小木锤，“没以前舒服了。”  
艾伦本想继续加重力道，又觉得自己这样实在不该，于是又像平时一样为韩吉服务。但是平时的小艾伦却不再爱说话了。  
“你别难过，艾伦。”  
“我不难过，我在想那家伙用利威尔先生写出来的字会是什么样子。”  
“别太难过啦，艾伦。”  
“我不难过，我工作还挺认真的。”  
“不要再难过啦，艾伦。”  
“我不难过，真的。”  
“哦，那太好了，小鬼。”  
木锤惊得从架子上摔下去，“利威尔先生！您回来了？”  
重回架子上的钢笔难得居高临下地俯视他的小朋友，“那家伙说我用着不顺手――你摔疼了吗。”  
“没有没有，”小木锤忙道，“您回来真是太好了，我很想您，我很高兴。”  
小木锤被韩吉放回去，钢笔向上瞟着，瞟得笔帽都疼，才看全了木锤的小脑袋，“我也是，艾伦。”  
利威尔又回到了韩吉的汗手中，在新的本子上写出一个又一个故事，艾伦依旧盯着女主人的背部晃来晃去。  
“结婚吧小鬼。”  
“唉！”木锤差点脱手，“韩吉小姐这样写的吗？”  
钢笔戳破了纸张，“这是老子说的。”  
从那以后的钢笔和木锤不再立在架子上，捶背器躺在桌边，钢笔靠着捶背器的小圆脑袋。  
望着拳击手套单相思的长脸台灯被韩吉关上。  
艾伦从小木球里嘟囔，“晚安，利威尔先生。”  
“晚安，小鬼。”


End file.
